The Important Case
by DSCWin
Summary: Love is in the air as Christina is sent on a Scavenger hunt with her boyfriend Stan. What surprises are in store for her? Set in Season 3 before the Christmas episode. Please Comment and Enjoy.


**This is just a small cheesy one shot that I hope you guys enjoy! This story will contain spoilers that happens at the end of the second season and end of the third. Please enjoy and make sure you grab tissues. You will cry.**

It was a rare sunny warm December afternoon when my alarm went off making me roll over and turn it off. I shivered as I saw that I was alone in my bed. "Stan?" I called waiting for a reply, but when there wasn't an answer I rolled out of my bed to look downstairs in the kitchen. I stopped midway down the hallways to fix a picture that was crooked. I smiled at the five faces that stared back. Two of which were my two older brothers, my oldest brother Dean with is goofy spiked up hair and broad shoulders made him look tiny compared to my older older brother Sam with his shaggy brown hair and tall lanky form.

"I like that picture." My faced turned dark as I turned and smiled at another tall lanky man with closely chopped hair stood in front of me holding two mugs of steaming coffee. "Such a lovely family memory."

"Yeah, it's a rare picture of my brothers smiling." I said taking one of the mugs. "Speaking of family, where's Alex?"

"He's over at Bobby's. Planned a special night for both of us."

"I bet Sam and Dean are super excited to have their nephew there." I joked already picturing Dean and Sam wrestling with Alex making me chuckle. "So about these plans?"

"Nope. Can't tell you. You have to find them out yourself."

"Them? You made our 'special' night a scavenger hunt?" I asked drinking the last of my mug until I felt something poke me in my lip. I lowered my mug until I found a piece of paper wrapped in plastic wrap. "Next clue should be fun. So jump in the truck and lets get this done." I gave Stan a sideways glance up at Stan who smiled rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Should I get dressed?"

"I think that's a good idea." Stan said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

~Important Case~

After I quickly got dressed Stan and I walked through the snow jumping into the truck. I looked down at the glove compartment and saw a 'Open me' taped on the front. "Really Stan. You know rhymes aren't your strong suit."

"Just open it." Stan said teasing me.

"Fine." I took the tape off the paper and opened the note. "Roses are Red, Violets are blue let's go the spot where I first kissed you." I chuckled. "You've gotten better. Let me guess, there's going to be wine?"

"You're killing the mood, Chriss." Stan said as he normally did when he was trying to tease me. "So do you remember our first kiss?"

"Bleachers outside the school gym, Homecoming Dance." I said and I saw a smile spreading across his face. "As I recall that's when Alex was conceived." I added.

"You've been hanging out with your brothers for too long." Stan said pulling down the street of our old high school and pulled into the parking lot.

"You sure we're allowed to be here?" I asked and Stan chuckled and nodded.

"The principal owes me so he's giving me the entire field for the few minutes I'm hoping it would take." I gave him a soft shake of my head before we stepped onto the football field. I looked around trying to remember where exactly we shared our first kiss. Until I saw a rose wreath hanging in one section and I looked over at Stan who nodded letting me walked over to the rose wreath and saw a note in the direct middle.

"I don't think a night in the buff, will be good to take a view from the bluff." I turned around and Stan pointed towards the bluff that looked over our high school, the place where we shared our first date together. I shook my head smiling and headed towards the small hiking trail. Stan was following me until I arrived at the bluff where a small round table with a single candle with a fake flame and a note and a single rose underneath. My stomach flipped as I walked over and picked up the note. "I know that I may seem like a mess," my eyes started to cloud over with tears as I slowly turned around when I heard the crunching of snow. "But you will you do me a favor and would you say 'Yes'?"

"Christina Winchester," Stan was on one knee and he gently grabbed my hands. "When I asked your brothers to watch Alex for the night I was trying really hard not to ruin this moment." With the empty hand Stan reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small black velvet box. "Christina, would you..." he opened the box the fading light of the sun. "Marry me?"

Tears froze to my cheeks as I let out a shaky breath. "Yes." I said with a large smile. "Oh, Stan. Yes!" He stood up and we hugged the cold nipping at our uncovered cheeks and hands seemed to warm up as we were so close together. "Stan I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Chriss." We kissed again. Our lips sending warmth through our bodies. When we broke my hands were shaking when he slid on the ring. As I looked down at the diamond, that it was the same ring he proposed to me nearly five and half months ago.

~Important Case~

The truck roared as we climbed up Bobby's driveway and saw the Impala off to the side to make sure that if it snowed it wouldn't get covered by the snow. Unless the tree, Dean parked beneath dumped on top of it. "Oh my god I'm so nervous." I said playing with the ring that was on my finger.

"I don't see why not. We did this last time."

"Yeah, but last time, it was just Bobby. Who was telling me if that if you don't marry me he'll force you to marry me." I said as Stan stopped the truck and we sat there staring at the blaring lights of Bobby's house.

"Wait here." Stan said hopping out of the truck and rushed over towards my door and opened it up. "Come on." I giggled as he shoved his hands underneath my legs and back and carried me towards the porch. He stomped the snow off his boots before we walked inside.

"Hello?!" I called opening the door and taking off my jacket.

"Mommy!" Alex came running out the livingroom door his arms spread open his curly hair bouncing as he leapt into my arms. "I had so much fun with uncle Sam and Dean! They gave me a slingshot!"

"They did?" I asked acting surprised as Dean and Sam came walking out with Bobby each of them holding a beer. "And did they teach you how to shoot it?"

"Yeah! I made Dean cry because I beat him!" Alex smiled and I glanced over at Dean who tried to deny what Alex was saying.

"Anything else?" I asked setting him back down on the ground.

Alex leaned in closer and placed his hand next to his mouth as he whispered. "Uncle Dean taught me how to spit."

I chuckled and stood up rubbing his hair. "Well, I got something fun to say." I said and I watched as Sam, Dean and Bobby walked closer each waiting for me to say what I had done. I couldn't speak as my face split wider into a large smile and I lifted my left hand showing them the ring on my finger.

The smiles I got from brothers and Bobby was the icing on the cake of a perfect wedding proposals. Bobby was the first one to run up and give me a hug pulling me close. The smell of gunpowder, whiskey and motor oil made millions of memories of when he gave me the same hug when Stan had proposed the first time. "You better not runaway." He whispered and we broke the embrace. I nodded knowing this time I was going to go through with the wedding.

Sam was next. His tall frame was hunched over as we hugged. "Congrats, sis." He said pushing away. I smiled up at him then looked over at Dean who was the next and last one that I was going to hug.

His hug lasted the longest. I forced back the painful memory of him telling he only had a year to live after he sold his soul to save Sam back in May. My heart was cracking in my chest as I tried to hold the happiness so that I wouldn't bawl. "I'm happy you said yes." Dean said his head on top of mine. "Kind of wish I could see it."

"Shut up." I said the tears were forcing themselves out. "You're going to be there. I'm wanting you to give me away you hear."

"Yeah." Dean said as we pushed away. "But for now let's just be happy."

I forced the tears to stop flowing as Bobby called for everyone to come into the livingroom. We did and all groaned as he was setting up a camera to take our picture. I stood with my new fiance Stan my son Alex in between us with Sam in between Dean and Bobby. I saw the blinking light blink three times and I forced the most convincing smile I could muster as the light flashed in front of my eyes. _I am engaged._ I thought as we all blinked away the small bright square that burned into our retinas. _Now it's time to save Dean._


End file.
